Just Another AU Fic
by rebelmagnus
Summary: Sam and Jack are unaware of each others part in the Stargate Program. They are married and have a kid. But a Kinsley conspiracy will test their marriage, their trust, and each other. It's a definite AU one, as my title points out. REVISED!
1. Revised Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Started writing again and got the urge to update my stories, there was just one problem. I went back over this one and did not like it. I noticed too many mistakes. I am mixing some chapters together while adding to them. This is my revised version of Just Another AU Fic. Thanks to all who reviewed to the other version, I hope this one is much better.

**Chapter 1**

**Home**

Stepping around the couch a woman feels a sharp pain on the bottom of her right foot, "Ouch, Charlie you really need to stop leaving your toys all over the place," Dr. Samantha Carter yells to her son from the empty room, "Hurry up, we have to leave in five minutes."

Seven year old Charlie O'Neill was upstairs looking for something; injecting some whining into his voice he calls back "Moomm, I can't find my homework!"

Exasperated Sam sighs, "Did you try your desk? What about the kitchen?" She grins at this; he's too much like his father, never remembering a thing.

"What did you say," a voice sounded from behind her.

Not realizing she had said that aloud, she turns around quickly as Sam quickly backtracks, "Nothing, Come on we're going to be late again." She leads Charlie out of the kitchen and takes a sweep of the kitchen. Noting the dishes need to be done and the laundry needs to be folded, she adds them to the top of her list of things to do when she back as she puts on her coat. Her work allows her to work from home, which really works with having a kid. It is only sometimes that she needs to go in and fix some problem. But that only happens rarely. Which is kind of disappointing, it would be an overall thrill to work up close and personal with such an amazing device. Once she gets Charlie off to school, she comes back home and conference calls with the technicians there. Which if they don't hurry she will be late for todays. Remembering the reason for the tardiness she asks him, "Did you find your homework?"

"Yep, I still don't see why I have to do it, I mean its work. I don't need to know how to write, I'm told I can be very creative," came the reply. Usually when that happens he is being yelled at.

"Charlie! Ask your father. Writing is a very important skill to have," before she could go on Sam is interrupted.

With a growing smirk on his face Charlie interrupts, "Dad hates writing." At the mentioning of his dad, his face grows worried, "When is dad coming home, he's going to miss my game."

Equally as worried, Sam sympathizes. Being a training officer should not include this much unknowing and fear. Her husband should have been home by now; it makes one wonder if this is all worth it. The lies get equally tiring as the worry. She had enough of them when he was Special Forces. But this was supposed to be a permanent assignment. It doesn't seem that way. Maybe she will have to act.

**At the SGC**

"Unscheduled off-world activation" came over the intercom. General George Hammond heard it clear as a sunny day in his office. It drew him out of the upcoming event. The president's upcoming visit is a big stress causer. The security detail is a pain. The secret service are not willing to let the president go anywhere without them. It is difficult because they cannot have access to all floors in which the president wants access to. Yet, the reception is the cause of his current headache. He puts his paperwork aside and goes to investigate.

"Who is it?" General Hammond demanded as he walked down the control room stairs into the control room. SG-1 and SG-2 are two days late and that's never a good sign. The resent quiet activity of the Gou'ld has everyone worried, so precautions must be taken. Those include sending out two teams on the same mission instead of the normal, sending one team. Even on scouting missions, like the one SG-1 is currently on. Originally they were supposed to go alone but the decision was made to have Ferretti's team accompany them.

"SG-1's IDC sir," Walter informed the worried general, silently wishing it had been nothing serious delaying them. Late teams always strike fear into everyone's hearts.

"Open the iris," the general ordered.

With the iris opening the event horizon rippled and out walked, dripping wet and looking none too happy about it, SG-1, which consist of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Major Charles Kawalsky, and SG-2, which consist of Major Louis Ferretti, Lieutenants Kyle Green and Fred Goodwin, and Dr. Sara Copper.

"Welcome home people." Without giving them time to respond, the general immediately demanded, "What was with the hold up?"

"We had to wait out the storm but when it showed sign of not letting up we decided to high tail it back here," Colonel Jack O'Neill reported, sounding just as unhappy as he looked, soaking wet and dripping all over the gate room, tired eyes and a frown permanently resting on his face. As Hammond dismissed them he stated, "Briefing at 0900 tomorrow."

Using the rest of his energy he heads towards the infirmary for the mandatory check and then home to his wife and kid. By the time he is done, he hopes to be able to make Charlie's game. The last few times he has been home things have been tense. Sam is mad for some reason. She has not come right out and said anything but it is the little things he noticed. She won't willingly instigate conversation. She turns her back at night, goes to sleep before he reaches the bedroom. They used to lay there and talk about anything and everything, now there is none of that. The last few conversations we tried to have, have ended in arguments. Charlie has not heard any of them so far, yet Jack knows it is only a matter of time. Maybe he'll give her a call once he reaches the infirmary.

**What do you think? Review please. **


	2. Revised Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

At the sink, Sam is washing the dishes when the phone rings.

"O'Neill residence," Sam answers the phone.

"Why hello Samantha," comes a voice over the phone, full of playfulness.

Speechless she is frozen, limbs locked in place as she hears a voice she longed to hear but she snaps out of it a moment later, "Jack…" she whispers.

"For a moment there you had me worried. I'm on my way home now. I just wanted to call and hear your voice," Jack tells his wife hoping she won't be mad.

"Worried, why would I be worried?" Sam asks. "You were supposed to be home two days ago. What's the cover story this time?" she demands angrily. Does she really want to know? "No wait; don't tell me, I'd rather remain oblivious."

"Sam..." he trails off, rubbing his hand through is hair in frustration. "I'm sorry, there was really nothing I could do," Jack apologizes mentally checking if he forgot something important. Coming up with nothing he decides to wait till he gets home to see if he's in trouble.

Exhausted all of a sudden she explains, "I didn't mean to yell, it's been a long few days."

Now being a good time, Jack changes the subject, "What time is Charlie's game today?"

"At 4 o'clock, you're still coming right?"

"Yepsureyoubecha."

"So when do you think you're going to be home by today? Or are we just going to meet at the game?"

"I'm actually on my way home now; I should be there in about ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

Seeing her computer start to flash and beep. She is receiving an incoming message. Sam knows she has to cut this conversation short, "ok see you then, I love you, buh bye." Once the phone is hung up, she walks over to her computer and flips it up, "Yes Walter what is it?" she asks as she waits Walter Harriman's face to appears on screen. The audio is always ahead of the pictures at first.

"Sorry to interrupt you Dr. Carter, but we have a situation here that requires your expertise. A team is stranded off world and their DHD is broken," Walter informs her, "We need you to walk us through on how to fix it," not bothering to tell her the scientists, really just Mckay, decided they didn't need the notes and threw them away. Even when it could come in handy, they don't know a good thing when they see it, especially at a time like this.

"Go to the diagnostic screen … And that should do it," Sam finished her long technobable speech. Remembering what she was working on the day before, she trails off, "Oh I have the new improvements for the dialing program ready to..."

From the front of the house she faintly hears the front door sounding as if it has been opened and closed. Hearing her husband call out, "Honey I'm home." Sam quickly ends the conference short. "Sorry Walter but I have to go. I'll just send the programming in." She then cuts the connection and starts the shutting down process thinking that was close. I thought he said ten minutes, looking at the clock she deduced that she spent about twenty minutes talking. Well time fly's when you're working. Getting up she walks towards the living room where she spots Jack, in no time they're in each other's arms kissing.

When they pull apart their foreheads are connected. Looking up into his eyes, Sam greets her husband, "Hi."

"Hello to you too," he responds. Curious about the voices he heard walking inside he asks, "Who were you talking to?"

Quickly, maybe too quickly Sam replies, "No one, I have just been cleaning up." Walking out of his arms she notices the time, they were going to be late for Charlie's game if they did not hurry! "Jack you need to go get changed and cleaned up. We need to leave in twenty minutes."

Confused Jack just stares at her, "Are you saying I smell?" Devilish thoughts enter his head. Before she could get away he grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him. "We have twenty minutes? Well it only takes me five to get cleaned up…" Jack trails off.

Sam pushes him away, her smile and laughter taking away the rejection of her actions, "Hold it right there flyboy. It is our turn to provide snacks. You go clean up and I will finish the snacks." As he walked by her to go upstairs she swatted him on the backside and she runs the other way to the kitchen. He thought better of chasing after her.

Ten minutes later Jack was back down. "Ready," he announced as he walked into the kitchen thinking he had to grab the snacks.

"Just let me grab my coat," she replied.

He watched her go to the closet and pull out a coat and put it on, but instead of heading back towards him, she moved towards the front door calling as she went, "Coming honey?" Puzzled he called, "What about the snacks?"

"There already in the car," she called back. A few seconds later he catches up with her coat already on, house locked.

With everything locked up Jack puts his hand on the small of her back and together they head to the car. In the corner of his eye Jack catches a piece of reflecting glass off in the distance. Before he can react and go with his gut shots ranged out, seeming to be coming from multiple directions and the yelling started.

**Someone wanted a new chapter tonight, so here it is! Thanks for the review, keep them coming please. I like to know what people think. How soon do you guys think they should find out about each other's role: very soon, later on, or the end? Also who do you think the real target is? Will someone survive this attack? Review and let me know. New chapter will definitely be up maybe tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep reading.**


	3. Revised Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the chapter I promised. I'm not feeling to well so the next chapter might end up being up sometime next week. All the mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell?" a voice yells, as Sam tries to get into a better position on the hard uncomfortable ground. Laying there Sam is confused, who would want to shoot at them? Jack works at the academy and she is just a consultant with on Star….

A light bulb goes off. Many people would rather see the Stargate Program shut down. Would they be willing to kill over it? It seems a bit excessive. If she was really the target, then why did they not take the shot earlier when she was out here alone? If it is not her, then that means Jack is… Now it does not make any more sense, he works as a training officer at the academy…

"Stay down!" The order brings her out of her thoughts as her eyes flick towards her husband when he pulls out his berretta and scans the scenery.

Not used to seeing the military side of him Sam does as he said. His eyes displaying a hard glint, not directed at her. But it makes the situation more terrifying.

Scanning the surroundings Jack doesn't see anything. It is a high possibility that the police have already been called by the neighbors, yet he pulls out his phone and dials the SGC. When he is connected he immediately issues orders, "Direct me to General Hammond ASAP."

His tone makes the airman on the line wince, "The general is in a meeting sir. I have orders not to interrupt for anything."

Frustrated, Jack takes the phone and stares at it a minute. There is no time for this, "This is an emergency airman, shots were just fired outside my home at my wife and I," then he adds sarcastically, "Does this count?"

Taking notice of the Colonel's voice, the airman immediately directs his call to the briefing room. Informing the general of the situation Jack closes his phone and sighs. Making another call, he makes arrangements for Charlie, "Thanks Kawalsky, we'll meet you back at base."

Taking another look, he realizes they're too exposed out here in the open. "Sam come on," helping her stand up he hurriedly leads her back towards the house.

Once they reach the living room, Sam wretches her arm out of his hold, she twirls around to face him. "What the hell is going on Jack?" she demands. Not waiting for an answer she continues to rant, "Who did you call? Why would someone want to kill you? You work at the Academy for god sakes, that doesn't strike me as a place to get you killed." Something else is going on, just looking at him tells her that. His expression is locked into his military mask, mouth set and eyes focused yet nothing revels anything. "Tell me what is going on or so help me…"

Listening to her, Jack slowly takes a few deep breathes. Who would want to shoot at them or him? Kinsley is at the top of that list, he would have hired someone in a heartbeat. Who ever did this, they will catch them, he is sure of that. "Sam, calm…"

"Don't tell me to calm down," she tells him. "One minute we were on our way to Charlie's…" she stops just as a realization struck him. "Oh God, Charlie! What about him? We need to go see if he's ok."

"He's alright, he's alright," he tries to calm her, "Charlie and Lou are going to look get him, we'll meet them at base," Jack tries to reassure her.

Calming down she starts to shake, the situation pressing down on her. Noticing Jack quickly reaches over and pulls her into a hug. Very lightly she whispers, he had to lean down to catch it, "I want answers." Sirens sounding in the distance and getting louder as they got closer.

Voices outside the door breaks the moment, the back up Jack called had gotten here before the police.

**So, what do you think? This one is short but the next one will be longer.**


End file.
